


夜间出逃

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [8]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 逃出地球并非易事。
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Series: 限时搞竞 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493
Kudos: 4





	1. 一个真正的人

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，有冲突描写，不太赛博&一点点朋克

喻文波捡到一个人。  
四月底还没开始回温，即便阳光普照也敌不过突如其来的大风天气。喻文波下午刚出门就下起了雨，虽然骤降的温度对他影响不大，但这也不意味着他就可以在暮春的雨天里肆意潇洒。他用家里的塑料雨衣把自己裹得密不透风，甚至戴上了护目镜，以防雨水飘进眼睛里。  
要不是不得已喻文波根本不会踏出家门，更别说是在难缠的雨天里。可家里的电脑偏偏在关键时刻当机，老旧的线路彻底和虚拟网路断开连接。喻文波不得不出门去专营店买两条新的网线。可惜诸事不顺，喻文波接连跑了三四家店才找到和自己的设备配套的网线，返程时天已经黑得看不清路，好在雨已经停了，只剩下凹凸不平的地面上积下的水。他借助反光小心地避开地上的水坑，在迈过一个快没过他的脚腕的深坑后被绊了一下，还好他反应迅速，在失去重心的瞬间把拎在手里的袋子抱进怀里，才让好不容易买到的网线躲过一劫。  
从地上爬起来后喻文波沾了一身泥，活像刚从水潭里捞出来的泥鳅。他回头看向绊了他一脚的“东西”，试探地用脚踢了踢。  
软的。不会散。  
这是个人。

喻文波走到家门口时他的邻居们已经休息了。楼上楼下都睡得很早，楼下的小孩每天要上学，楼上的没精力造作。为了不吵到他还算和善的租客，他披着雨衣把捡到的“泥人”改拎为背，背上了二楼自己的家里。  
走夜路捡到一个大活人的概率也就比他更上一层楼的概率大不了多少。虽然喻文波感觉不到疲劳，但一手抓网线一手提个人走回家还是费了不少劲，到家时已经比他原计划的时间超出两个小时。喻文波在电量耗尽的前一秒接上了电源，接口处发出“啪”的一声轻响。喻文波这才长舒一口气，转头观察被他丢在地上的人。  
这是一个真正的人。  
这好像是他记忆中第一次见到人。  
他的租客们——楼下那户还不错，一家四口都是人造人，生了两个小孩，还算养得起，至今没出现过什么太大的家庭危机，收入中等，过个十几二十年说不定有机会洗掉孩子身上的条码；楼上的就比较惨了，虽然同为人造人后代，独生子先天基因缺陷导致的病症让本就不算富裕的家境雪上加霜，卖再多的器官也是杯水车薪，再这样下去他们下个月可能就要离开这里了。  
喻文波为自己即将离去的租客感到惋惜，出于人道主义决定为他们再宽限半个月时间交租，方便他们在被迫搬离前找到下一个藏身之处。  
作出这个不大不小的决定后，喻文波把注意力集中到地上的这个人上。  
几乎没有人类会出现在这一层——除去每天下来巡逻两圈的警察，应当没有别的人类会主动到这里来。虽然第二层的条件比底下好上不少，但时不时的酸雨、中度污染的土壤以及不知道在哪里填埋的工业废料还是会对人体造成不小的伤害，即便是批量生产的人造人也无法在长期的辐射中拥有很长的寿命。  
求知欲让他对这个人充满好奇。好奇是他与生俱来的优秀品质，正是因为这点他才得以生存到现在。一个真正的人究竟是什么样的？  
答案近在眼前。  
人类会像机器一样休眠，也会像机器一样出现故障。喻文波没吃过猪肉但见过猪跑，尽管地上的这个人和他的生理构造不太一样，但本质原理相差无几。他裹上一层泥巴也动弹不了，此人同理，不过失去意识的原因就比较难判断了，但在此之前他可以先让这位不知名的泥人朋友先泡个澡。  
希望下水道不会被堵。

喻文波的系统设置里没有“服务人类”这项，所以他在浴缸放好水后，把人往里面一扔就拍拍手离开了浴室。他今天在路上耽搁了不少时间，趁着这点工夫把家里的网路修好了。书房的电脑终于重新与世界对接。喻文波打开搜索引擎随便敲了几个词试验，确认网路通畅。网页推送的小窗口跳到屏幕最前面，高亮标红的字体陈述了一件今天发生在上层人类的令他无法理解的逃跑事件。向上爬的人造人他见过不少，怎么还有兴冲冲往下跳的？  
“活着不好吗？怎么每天总是搞这些花里胡哨的。”  
喻文波点开这则新闻。虽然标题加粗标红，但是由于事发突然，记者没能及时赶到，现场的目击者也寥寥无几，政府又不愿意透露更多消息，所以新闻的长度只能算一则短讯。文章简单交代了一下事情的起因，是一个在监外服刑的工程师今天和来探监的某科技公司不知道因为什么起了冲突，争斗中科技公司甚至动用无人机射杀了在场的狱警，工程师被迫逃离，最后从云端一跃而下。现在政府已经介入了调查。  
虽然上层的冲突隔三差五就会发生几次，但真的动用武力还是头一遭。喻文波又放大看了看目击者抓拍的两张照片，一张是天空盘旋的几十架战斗型无人机，一张是从云层边缘一跃而下的人。无人机受范围限制无法离开上层云端，要想活命只有这一个选择。喻文波捕捉了一下这张照片的背景建筑，在全景地图中检索到对应的坐标，然后在第二层找到这个坐标点的位置。  
离他家五公里左右。  
然后他听到从自家浴室里传出了叮铃桄榔的声音。  
喻文波冲进浴室。本来应该安安稳稳躺在浴缸里的人现在正抱着自己的腿“嘶嘶”地直抽气，在看到浴室进来一个人后猛地往里缩了一下。喻文波可不管对方是什么心情，弯腰把他撞倒的洗漱用品从地上捡起来摆回架子上，然后站在浴缸旁上上下下打量这个人。  
很瘦，过于宽松的狱服泡了水之后贴在他的身上，衣角都能包住他的大腿；头发湿漉漉地粘着额头，从发尾和鬓角处滴着水。他应该有些近视，微眯着眼仰视喻文波。喻文波觉得对方在泥里滚过一遭现在又变成落汤鸡的样子是在过于凄惨，完全忘记是自己把人往浴缸一扔就扬长而去。  
喻文波蹲下身，蹲在浴缸旁边，和浴缸里的人平视。他伸出一根手指，凑到人的面前：问道：“这是几？”  
浴缸里的人有些愣，看了一会儿才小心翼翼地回答：“一……一？”  
“那这个呢？”喻文波把手掌展开。  
“五？”  
“还记得自己叫什么吗？”  
对方没有回答。  
“你不说话那我就当你忘了，你是我捡回来的，名字我来起，叫狗蛋好还是泥娃好呢……”  
“王柳羿！我叫王柳羿。”  
“最后一个问题，”喻文波起身，从架子上拿了条浴巾，“你是自己起来还是需要我拉你一把？”

“……谢谢。”王柳羿换了干净衣服后从浴室里走出来，手里拿着已经毁容的狱服，“那这个……”  
“扔到垃圾桶里就行了，还是说你想留个纪念？这好像是你身上唯一的东西。”  
“……倒也不用。”王柳羿把衣服扯成条后扔进垃圾桶，“还要麻烦你在回收的时候处理一下了。”  
“小事。”喻文波摆手表示客气了，“桌子上有热水，想喝自己倒。”  
王柳羿给自己倒了杯水。水是刚烧开的，杯子捧在手心有些烫手。他垂着头轻轻吹气，好让水凉得快一点。  
“你接下来有什么打算？我这里可不是福利院。”喻文波一边敲键盘一边问道，“还是说你想回去？我明天可以帮你联系我们区的巡逻警察。”  
“我不想回去。”王柳羿的脸躲在从杯口冒出的水蒸汽后。热汽濡湿了他的眼睑，长期躲在镜片后的眼睛因为失去了眼镜的遮挡，有些不适应地快速眨动着。  
“上面的那些人……应该已经认为我死了。”王柳羿说，“今天正好下雨，无人机在酸雨里飞行会受到干扰和破坏，所以最快也要到明天才会开始大规模搜寻。如果一个月内他们找不到我的话我就会被检查方认定事实死亡了。”  
“所以你要在我这里赖一个月吗？”喻文波转过椅子，面对王柳羿，“在第二层养一个活人一个月，光开支就要花掉我一个月三分之二的进账，还要冒着被警察搜捕的风险，你看我脸上写了‘慈善家’三个字吗？”  
“你把我捡回来，总得负责吧？”王柳羿啜了口水，把杯子放到桌子上，“我很好养的，一日三餐只要营养剂不是一个味的就行，我可以帮你收拾家务，如果能出门还能帮你捡捡垃圾，我会修很多东西，不过你好像不是靠这个营生……”  
“停。”喻文波抬手打断王柳羿王婆卖瓜的行为，“你要想继续呆着就别想出门，顶多站在窗户后面看看夜景。”  
王柳羿乖乖坐直：“好的，那你是愿意留下我了吗？”  
喻文波真没想到自己捡回来这么一个大麻烦。他按了按自己快要冒烟的额头，从电脑桌上找了一张纸和一支笔，在顶头写下“约法三章”四个大字，连笔带纸拍到王柳羿面前。王柳羿吓得往后一缩，直接撞在沙发背上。  
“会写字吧？”  
“会，当然会。”王柳羿点头如捣蒜。  
“好，我说，你写。”  
王柳羿连忙把杯子推到一边，生怕水溅出来把纸弄湿。  
“一，未经同意不许出门。”  
“嗯，没问题，然后呢？”  
“二，一日三餐营养剂，不许挑口味。”  
“真的不能吗？”  
“不能，再问一天只有两顿饭。”  
“好吧，不挑就不挑。”王柳羿瘪嘴，向强权势力低头。  
“三，未经允许不许进书房，晚上在主卧睡觉。”  
“我睡主卧你睡哪儿啊？”  
“我睡书房。”喻文波回答。  
“这，这也太奇怪了，你才是房东，晚上我睡主卧你睡书房不太好吧……”  
“怎么？你是在邀请我和你在卧室同床共枕吗？”喻文波上下扫视王柳羿，看得他脸都羞红了，“我倒是可以，你敢睡吗？”  
“那没事了。”  
王柳羿迅速结束这个话题，准备把纸笔还给喻文波的时候又被叫停：“等等，还有呢，你着什么急。”  
“不是约法三章吗？”王柳羿发出疑惑的声音。  
“我说几条就是几条。”喻文波蛮不讲理，“最后一条，房租月结，含伙食费，不得拖欠。”  
“那，那租金是多少啊？”  
“我还没想好，先空着吧，等我想好了再填上去。你在第四条下面签上名字。”  
王柳羿欲哭无泪：“我现在毁约还来得及吗？”  
“晚了。”喻文波从王柳羿手中拿过笔，挨着他的名字写下“喻文波”三个大字，然后把这张纸贴在了客厅的墙上，一进门就能看到。  
“好了，约法三章从明天开始生效，现在你还有不到一个小时的自由时间，有什么遗言建议尽早交代。”  
“那个，你们这儿现在还有眼镜店开门吗？我想配个眼镜。”王柳羿鼓起勇气提出了最后一个请求，“实不相瞒，我到现在连你长什么样都看不清楚。”  
“……你怎么这么事儿啊！”


	2. 一个麻烦的人

最后喻文波从书房里找了副眼镜给王柳羿戴上。  
“喏，就这一副，将就着用，别弄坏了，弄坏了你就在这儿当一辈子瞎子吧。”喻文波把眼镜扔给坐在沙发上的王柳羿，王柳羿双手接住抛物线末端的眼镜，抱进怀里缓冲。这副眼镜大概很久没有用过了，镜片上落了一层灰。王柳羿拿衣角擦了擦，抱着试试看的心态戴上，度数竟然意外地合适。  
“怎么样？”  
“还可以，能看清，谢谢你。”  
王柳羿总算能看见他这位房东的面容，一张脸帅气得很，不像他印象中的下层人，至少看起来不是缺钱的那种。  
“你们上边的人说话都这么客气的吗？”喻文波头一次被人这么对待，“怪不习惯的。”  
“还好吧，基本礼节不能丢。”王柳羿端起被晾在一边好一会儿的杯子喝了一口，水已经凉了，他也不打算再续热水，就端着杯子断断续续喝完了，“你看我好几次了，是有什么想问的吗？”  
喻文波点头：“但是你可以选择不回答。”  
“有问必答。”王柳羿扭了扭有些僵硬的脖子，“万一我明天一早起来就被抓回去，这个世界上就没人知道这些事了。”  
“……我突然不想问了。”喻文波计算了一下这些事是好是坏的概率，“这听起来像是你死也要拉一个垫背的。”  
“我就算拉人垫背也不会拉你啊，怎么说你也是我的救命恩人，滴水之恩当涌泉相报，怎么能忘恩负义呢。”王柳羿朝他摆了摆手，“你问吧，如果是会对你造成危险的问题我是不会回答的。”  
“你之前是干什么的？”  
“我是一个……嗯，可能有点冒犯，我主要负责人造人的研发。如果你需要的话我可以帮你把编码洗掉，就是有些麻烦。”  
“不用了，我觉得现在这样就很好。”喻文波直截了当地拒绝，“但你这个职业应该很吃香吧？怎么会被抓起来？”  
“说实话，我也不知道。”王柳羿苦笑，“我只知道法院判给我的罪名是泄露机密，然后清除了我的一部分记忆，之后在监外进行软禁观察。按理说一年的观察期结束之后我就能回去继续上班了，距离这个期限结束还有两个月。今天来探监的是我的老东家，我以为他们是来和我续签劳动合同的，没想到一进来就把狱警干趴了。”  
“那你还真是倒霉。”喻文波投向王柳羿的目光带了些怜悯。  
“可不是嘛！”王柳羿想想都觉得离谱，“人在家中坐，祸从天上来。”  
“连自己是为什么进了局子都不知道，要是有点龌龊那真是有口也说不出。”喻文波说，“而且你这老东家也没必要冒这么大风险做掉你，想都不用想肯定是中间出了问题。”  
“现在的问题就在这里，我们之间的信息不对等。”王柳羿一脸生无可恋，“本来我真的什么都不知道，现在我都怀疑我的记忆没清理干净，剩了点什么有害信息了，可是我都不知道是我脑袋里的什么东西值得他们如此款待我。”  
“先说好，如果你有什么暴力行为我是会正当防卫的。”喻文波警惕地看了眼乖乖坐在沙发上的王柳羿。  
“那麻烦您到时候手下留情，我不认为我这小身板能打得过你。”王柳羿诚恳回复。  
“好了，遗言时间结束，现在各回各房，关机休息。”喻文波指了指书房正对面的房间，“那个是你的卧室，自己收拾收拾睡觉。”  
“没有我不能看的东西吧？”  
“你小心自己别被什么不该看的东西看到就行了。”  
在王柳羿关上卧室门后喻文波也没有动作。电脑屏幕仍停留在新闻界面，喻文波刷新了一下网页，界面先是卡顿了一会儿，再刷新就加载不出来了。  
“啧。”喻文波遗憾地关闭浏览器，起身把书房的门关上。今天发生的意外打乱了他本来的计划，他到家后紧急充能的电量再次告急。在隔壁有人的情况下陷入这种境地不是什么好事，希望这个白捡的室友是个靠谱的人，尽管他是个在逃犯。  
……听起来更不靠谱了。  
喻文波再次起身，把书房的门反锁。

王柳羿起来之后书房的门依然是关着的。  
其实他也困得很，昨天发生的事太过魔幻，接二连三的事故打得他措手不及，以至于他在喻文波的卧室里醒来时生出了一种他是睡在自己家里的幻觉。但楼上楼下的动静扰人清梦，不到七点楼下就传来了小孩的尖叫声，没多久楼上也发出了诸如板凳腿划过地板的噪声。王柳羿没想到清早的第二层竟然这么嘈杂，比他住了小半年的监狱都热闹。  
这么大的动静想再入睡也不容易，王柳羿干脆起床在房间里走动。昨天晚上他还处在惊险逃生的后怕之中，没来得及研究把他捡回家的倒霉房东究竟是何方神圣。喻文波的房子两室一厅加独立卫浴，在第二层算是中上游的家庭水平，如果是人口政策宽松的时期说不定已经申请到云端外围的居住权了。政府对于高信誉高贡献的居民总会有一些优待政策，王柳羿给自己画上了“暂时安全”的标签，但将来还是未知数。  
转了一圈书房的门依旧紧闭。王柳羿放弃等待喻文波醒来给他准备早饭了，自己动手，丰衣足食。他走进厨房，打开冰箱门，三层隔间都空空荡荡，只有侧边栏放了一排营养剂。  
还都是原味。  
王柳羿认命地取出一支，牙齿咬开之后叼在嘴里，抿了两口觉得不太对味。他找到包装上的最佳赏味期限——已过期三个月。  
王柳羿刚喝了一口的营养剂卡在喉咙里，咽也不是，不咽也不是。犹豫之下王柳羿成功呛到自己，跑到洗手间把变质的营养剂吐进马桶，对着水龙头接了口水漱口，没想到又吃了一嘴铁锈味。  
“大早上搁这儿刷牙呢？”喻文波不知道什么时候站在了洗手间门口，靠着门栏看他的狼狈样。  
王柳羿沉默，擦干唇边的水渍，把手里开了封的营养剂递给喻文波看。  
“哟，你还找得挺快，怎么，是不合你口味吗？”  
“请问你是三个月没吃过饭吗？”王柳羿咬牙切齿地把营养剂怼到了喻文波脸上。  
喻文波眼疾手快抓住王柳羿扔过来的营养剂，后知后觉家里的冰箱似乎一个季度没添过新丁。  
“不好意思，工作太忙，忘了这码事，今天就去买。”喻文波随手把营养剂扔进垃圾桶里，“委屈你早上喝点热水了。”  
王柳羿没话说，朝喻文波摆了摆手，去厨房找热水喝。  
也不知道这人是怎么活到现在的。

喻文波出门前把书房上了锁，还把电视遥控器找了出来，让他看着办。王柳羿对着客厅里的电屏幕发呆。上层的年轻人已经很少看电视节目了，所以他打开电视也很难跟上频道里的节奏。大部分频道在这个时间段播放的都是早些年的电视剧，王柳羿切了几个台，融入不了又臭又长的肥皂剧情，最后切换至直属上层政府的云端官方频道。电视屏幕下方的滚动条正循环播放今天下层的天气预警。王柳羿安静地等待底层预报划过，轮到第二层时外面响了声惊雷。  
“……请大家注意酸雨及雷火灾害，如有警情发生请及时联系当地巡逻员……”  
滚动条又转回云端天气播报，只有一句简单的“天气晴朗，宜出行”。  
左下角有日期时间。王柳羿计算了一下日子，刚进入酸雨雨季，希望这片云散得慢一点。  
电视节目相当无聊，王柳羿看了一会儿睡意翻涌上来。他关了电源，一边揉眼睛一边走回卧室，准备进门时看见对面书房竟然上了个电子锁。王柳羿一时无言，甚至怀疑喻文波把家当全都放在书房里。  
王柳羿摇了摇头，走进卧室，拉上窗帘，倒头就睡。

喻文波已经有半年没去过超市了。  
他不需要食物补充能量，这也是他能攒下一大笔钱的重要原因——日常维护所需的资金近乎为零，不像他的房客那样，光给孩子的营养餐就要掏空大半收入。  
出门的时候是阴天，他看了天气预报，以防万一带上了一次性雨衣。空中偶尔能看到一两架巡逻无人机，逗留一会儿就飞走了。  
第二层的超市是没有未加工食品的，冷冻柜里各种口味的营养剂是常见食物，稍微富裕一点的家庭会选择购买半加工的速食餐。喻文波才不会买这种奢侈品，走到营养剂专柜提了两盒出来。  
今天出门的人本就不多，再加上来自云端的搜查，白天超市里的人寥寥无几。喻文波拎着两盒营养剂去结账，自助收银台前空无一人。他把商品标签扫了码，掏出终端付钱，在支付成功后收银机器人又弹出来一个对话框：为确保您的身份无误，即日起十五天内需进行虹膜扫描核对个人身份信息。  
“哼。”喻文波冷笑一声，对准摄像头直视五秒。对话窗口显示验证通过：身份认证通过，感谢宝蓝先生光临，祝您生活愉快。

喻文波觉得自己这两天和酸雨犯冲。  
先是昨天网线短路不得不淋着雨出门找五金店，回来的时候捡了个不知道是什么来历的东西，今天还要替这位爷出门买口粮，好巧不巧回家的路上又开始下雨。雨天会影响他的充能效率，不过同样的云端的无人机在酸雨里也没那么好使了。  
涂了隔离层的无人机在酸雨里活动的时间是有限的。喻文波偶尔能看到从云层下飞过的无人机，心觉排查力度并不如想象中的严。想到这里他的脚步都轻快了不少，或许捡回来的王柳羿并不如他所担心的那样危险，只是短时间内不能掉以轻心。


End file.
